Differential pressure monitors are used in a variety of industries for measuring the differential pressure of the chosen environments. Differential pressure monitors have been limited in their capacity to function in environments where there exists, high humidity, and/or a hostile environment, such as; waste water infrastructures, refineries, fumigation facilities, paper pulp mills, ship building facilities, and other hostile environments. Differential pressure monitors have been limited in their capabilities and effectiveness in these industries as a result of humidity uptake and/or poor conditions, and/or levels of harsh and/or corrosive substances. As a result of these limitations the need for an improved differential pressure monitor capable of continuous operation in such conditions and environments becomes apparent.